A lithium-ion secondary battery is known as an electric storage apparatus which stores an electric power to be supplied to a motor for running a vehicle. It is known that repeated charge and discharge of the lithium-ion secondary battery causes precipitation of lithium on the surface of a negative electrode to result in the deterioration of the battery.
Patent Document 1 has disclosed a battery system including a heating means for heating a secondary battery to a predetermined temperature, a temperature sensing means for sensing the temperature of the secondary battery, and a heating control means for controlling the heating means on the basis of the result of the sensing of the temperature sensing means to heat the secondary battery to a temperature equal to or higher than a level at which a dendrite containing a constituent metal of at least one of electrodes can be dissolved and equal to or lower than a level at which the negative electrode is in a state including a solid phase.